Favorite Toys
by Bonzai-Bunny
Summary: The twins are bored as usual. But this time, they find someone new to play with. TwinsxTamaki. Rated M for a reason.


Warning: Explicit sex, a threesome, (twin)incest

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran

Haruhi could tell by the end of the day that it was going to be hell for someone. Being an observing member of the host club, she knew how to recognize the slumped shoulders and apathetic glances of the twins. They were bored. And pretty soon, they would want someone to be their toy. Quite frankly, Haruhi was not in the mood to be it right then. She had to go buy food for dinner and the almost evil way the twins' lips curled into a smile when they spotted her told Haruhi that, if caught in their trap, she wouldn't make it home very soon.

"Kyouya-senpai…?"

The dark-haired teen looked down at her. "Yes, Haruhi?"

"Can I leave early today? I need to go shopping for dinner." The twins' expressions immediately dropped when she said that. Kyouya took a look around the deserted club room.

"I don't see why not."

"Thanks, senpai." She slung her bag over her shoulder and smiled. "Good bye, everyone!"

"Bye Haru-chan!"

Mori gave a curt nod in her direction, the twins rolled their eyes and Tamaki … was nowhere to be seen. With that, Haruhi left the third music room.

"Well, now what?" Kaoru asked at his brother's side. Both of them scanned the room.

Kyouya was out of the question. Whatever they did to him, the twins knew he would manage to pay them back ten-fold. There was Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, but they wouldn't get much of a reaction out of Mori and Hunny was plain scary when angered. Plus, it was slightly unsettling to know that both of them could snap the twins' necks if they truly wished to. So that left Tamaki who, speak of the devil, was entering the host club then.

He came in carrying a large white box. His violet eyes searched frantically around the room and when he noticed Haruhi wasn't there, his excitement deflated.

"Where did my daughter go!"

"She left early today," Kyouya replied flatly without looking up from his laptop. Tears sprang up in Tamaki's eyes.

"But I got all of these lovely costumes for her to try on!"

At this point he was practically swooning with angst, but everyone chose to ignore him. Everyone except the twins, that is. Identical raised eyebrows and cynical smiles went unnoticed by most of the host club, but anyone observing would know that the twins had found their toy.

"Hey, Tono," Tamaki looked up as one of the twins draped their arms over his shoulders and the other stared him directly in the eye.

"We have a proposition for you …" Hikaru began and Kaoru nodded.

Tamaki's gaze flicked suspiciously back and forth between the twins. "What do you two want?"

The brothers faked innocence. "We don't want anything."

"Oh really?" The blonde's tone was disbelieving to say the least.

"Yeah. This is about Haruhi."

Tamaki's interest perked. "What about her?"

"We have some pictures that we scored off Ranka."

"And of course, if you're willing to pay …"

The twins didn't have to say any more. A far off gaze and a light blush easily told that the blonde was day dreaming about his daughter and how cute she must have looked in the pictures. The twins sent each other sly smiles. Their bait had worked.

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

Hikaru took his arm off of Tamaki's shoulders and the twins simultaneously shrugged. "Just come to our house with us this afternoon."

"We'll work out the details there."

Tamaki nodded enthusiastically and Kyouya cut into their conversation, "I think it's time we all left. Tamaki, you can go ahead. I'll close up."  
The dark-haired teen closed his laptop and stood only to be glomped by a certain blonde.

"Domo, Kyouya!"

"You're welcome, Tamaki," Kyouya allowed himself to be hugged by the over-loving blonde before the latter bounced off in the other direction.

Kyouya then turned to the twins. "Try not to hurt him too much."

Caught off guard, the twins' eyes widened before they regained their composure.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You know what I mean," Kyouya turned his back to the twins to pick up his laptop and put it away. The twins shrugged behind him. So what if he knew?

-o0o-

After a very long car ride for the twins, they had completely convinced Tamaki that the pictures were of Haruhi when she was put into a play in middle school. He was completely ecstatic when they got to the twins' room.

"Wait here, I'm going to go get the pictures," Hikaru said before leaving through a door connected to the room.

Tamaki silently bounced slightly on the edge of the bed in anticipation and couldn't help to notice how unusually warm it was.

"Sorry about the heat," Kaoru said as though he read his mind, sitting down to the right of him on the king sized bed. "The AC has been pretty crazy lately."

Kaoru took off his Ouran jacket and Tamaki nodded, but not without noticing how close they sat together.

"So … you and your brother share a bed?" Tamaki asked, filling the brief silence.

"Hai. We've done so ever since we were little. But …" The blonde turned to Kaoru when he noticed the sad tone in his voice, his violet eyes beginning to tear up with sympathy.

"It's a bit lonely sometimes," Kaoru placed his hand on Tamaki's thigh and a light blush spread over the latter's face. He wasn't sure whether it was the heat of the room or the twin's closeness, but whatever the reason, he could feel his body temperature start to rise.

"For example, can you tell which of us I am?" Kaoru casually undid the top button of his dress shirt, revealing the smooth, white skin underneath.  
Tamaki swallowed, his throat suddenly becoming dry, "No …"

Kaoru's smile was devilish.

"Well, then …" he stood in front of Tamaki, bridging the gap between them. His knee brushed up against the blonde's crotch earning a slight gasp from the latter and his arms were on either side of him. Kaoru leaned in closer, grazing his lips against Tamaki's ear. He whispered, his voice dripping with seduction, "It's about time you learned the difference …"  
Tamaki shivered as nimble fingers ran through his blonde hair and brought his gaze upward. Golden eyes stared into violet ones before pink lips were brought to his.

Tamaki felt his heartbeat quicken as he suddenly became very dizzy. He was having trouble concentrating on anything but the lips on his own and the hands beginning to take off his jacket. He groaned and subconsciously leaned into the kiss. That was all the initiative that Kaoru needed.

A break in the kiss made Tamaki blink in confusion and he was about to voice this when he felt two hands on his chest pushing him down the bed. His head hit the pillow and his mouth was immediately attacked again. Kaoru pressed his lips onto the blonde's with more passion and lust than the first time.

Tamaki let his eyes close as the blissful kiss continued. Only did he open them when he felt his arms being lifted above his head and something metal clasp around his wrists. As soon as he saw Kaoru's almost evil smile, reality came crashing down to him. He had been tricked.

He struggled against the handcuffs, but they held to no avail.

"Good job, Kaoru," a voice spoke from the door. Kaoru immediately got off of his straddled position on Tamaki to stand by his brother's side. Tamaki flushed with anger.

"You-you devils! Let me go!" The twins smiled simultaneously and Hikaru was the first to speak. "Why would we want to do that, Tono? You're gonna have so much fun as our toy."

Tamaki continued to struggle against his bonds. "As your father, I demand you let me go!"

Kaoru rolled his eyes and then said, "If you keep struggling, you'll have to endure some punishment." Hikaru nodded and stalked up to the bed.

"We assure you this will be worth your while."

Tamaki knew that he should probably argue again, but he had been struck mute. He couldn't take his eyes off of Hikaru's hips swaying like a cat as he walked toward him and the smoothness of the twin's voice dripped like pearls over his body. He wasn't sure if it was from unconscious anticipation, but he found himself being slowly aroused. Physically, of course. Tamaki found nothing arousing about this embarrassing situation.

Kaoru followed his brother's lead and sat on the bed to the opposite side of the blonde. Without warning, Hikaru pressed his lips hard against the upperclassmen's. That same dizzying effect when Kaoru kissed him returned when Hikaru's tongue slipped into his mouth.

It was definitely Hikaru, Tamaki mused, only to be shaken from his thoughts when he felt the other twin's tongue lick along the shell of his ear.

Tamaki sighed and closed his eyes. Kaoru's breath was warm and enticing, sending small pricks of excitement down the blonde's spine. While the lips on his own caused him to groan. Hikaru's mouth was hot as Tamaki let himself be taken in by the kiss. Finger tips were pressed against his chest as one hand popped open the top button on his shirt and the other loosened his tie. Everywhere the twins touched, it set his flesh on fire.

Somewhere deep within the upperclassman argued that he shouldn't be enjoying this. It was wrong to have one twin French him while the other kissed along the base of his neck. But another button was popped open and Tamaki's reasoning began to fade. A warm hand, he didn't care who's, slid under the opening in his top. A finger made contact with an erect nipple and drew a sharp moan from the upperclassmen. The strain on Tamaki's pants was beginning to become quite painful.

A set of hands undid one more button on the blonde's shirt. He almost groaned out of frustration from the slow rate at the twins were teasing him. It wasn't as though he could do anything about it, just as the twins wanted.

The blonde was brought out of his musing when he felt Hikaru's lips leave his. He blinked, surprised, and turned his head to face Hikaru.  
Tamaki felt his heart skip a beat.

The older twin was staring at Kaoru, who was currently sliding his tongue across Tamaki's collar bone, with a gaze that Tamaki couldn't describe. It was intense, full of heat and went straight to the blonde's groin even though it wasn't directed at him.

"_Kaoru_…"

The plea was more desperate than Tamaki had ever heard it. Kaoru looked up and matched his brother's gaze. Tamaki's throat suddenly became very dry. Within seconds, the twins' mouths were pressed against the other. Any hopes of chaste were immediately lost as their lips devoured the other and tongues sliding, battling in their mouths. One hand became tangled in the other's coppery hair and other hand placed on the small of a twin's back. Their shirts were pulled loose from their trousers and unbuttoned almost furiously.

Tamaki stared, his willpower not strong enough to look away. Everything about the scene was wrong and unnatural. The way each twin breathlessly gasped the other's name. The way every time smooth skin was revealed by the desperate clawing of the other it was immediately touched and kissed with such lust Tamaki had never seen before. The blonde bit his lip to stifle the moan he knew was coming. They had finally found a way to shut the upperclassman up.

Kaoru threw back his head and gasped and Tamaki forced himself to divert his gaze from the twins' faces to where the reaction had come from.  
Hikaru's hands were positioned tightly on the other's ass as he used it as leverage to push their hips together. The bulges in both of their pants rubbed together from the fluid motion of Hikaru's hips. They groaned.

Tamaki felt as though all of the blood in his body rushed south. He spread his legs wider and whimpered from the lack of long needed contact.  
Hikaru stopped and looked at their Lord, then down at his crotch.

"Looks like we have another fan of brotherly love, Kaoru."

"Let's give him a real show then, ne?"

Tamaki's eyes widened when Hikaru unbuckled and slid off his belt. _They wouldn't …_

But then again, these are the twins we're talking about.

Kaoru leaned over Tamaki and slowly pulled down his brother's zipper. To sets of eyes were focused on him intently. They couldn't take their gaze off of him when Kaoru freed his brother's erection from his boxers. Tamaki momentarily forgot about his own problem and was almost compelled to lick his lips when Kaoru did the same. Kaoru pursed his lips in an 'O' before he closed his mouth over the head.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru gasped at his younger twin. Tamaki's cock twitched in response as he held his own whimper.

The picture of one twin giving the other fellatio was more amazing than Tamaki would have ever thought it to be. The erotic sight of Hikaru's dick disappearing into Kaoru's mouth was only amplified by the noises they made. Desperate whimpers and soft moans where heard when Kaoru dug his fingers into his brother's hips to steady himself as he put most of what he could fit of Hikaru's cock into his mouth. Tamaki almost lost his mind and Hikaru looked about the same.

Fingers tangled themselves in coppery hair and Hikaru pulled his twin closer. Every time Kaoru slid his tongue and mouth down the older twin's length, Hikaru would pant and tighten his hold on Kaoru's hair. They were a well-oiled machine and Tamaki couldn't take it anymore. A low whimper in his throat caught the attention of Kaoru, much to Hikaru's dismay.

"I think he wants to be our toy now, Hikaru."

"Really?" Hikaru's voice was surprisingly steady, which had Tamaki wondering how much of that was for his sake. "I don't think he deserves it."

Kaoru backed away from his brother and both of them directed their gazes toward the blonde. "You've got a point there."

Tamaki's jaw almost dropped. After all of that, they were just going to leave him there?

"Of course I do. What makes him think that he can have some of this?" While saying that, Hikaru proceeded to cup his hand around the material that covered his brother's erection. Kaoru arched his back and groaned, his voice silky and sending tremors down Tamaki's body to his groin.

But it didn't take long for Kaoru to recover once Hikaru removed his hand. The younger twin leaned in close to Tamaki, his lips brushed against the blonde's ear.

"What makes you think you can be our toy? Do you _want _to be?" He asked in a low voice. It took the blonde a while to realize that Kaoru was talking to him. The twins' gazes were strong upon him and never before had he felt such a strong beating of his heart from nervousness. He knew it was all a matter of pride here. A lot of that pride had jumped ship the moment he was handcuffed.

"Yes …"

Hikaru gently slid his hand along the side of Tamaki's face. His thumb glided over his bottom lip before gently pressing down.

"And if we say 'no'?"

Tamaki's reply was a pathetic whimper. Kaoru continued where his brother left off.

"Would you continue to wonder what it would have been like for us to fuck you?"

He placed his hand on the upperclassman's chest, sliding downward to his abdomen and rubbing small circles with his fingers. The act was surprisingly sensual as Tamaki could only plead to be touched more. He groaned from Kaoru's last words. He was right where the twins wanted him.

"What do you think, Hikaru?"

Hikaru stopped his ministrations on the blonde's lip and prodded two fingers into Tamaki's mouth. Instead of rejecting them he sucked gently, earning an unexpected gasp from the twin. Hikaru grinned.

"Hmm … I think we should let him be our toy. It might come in handy later."

Kaoru nodded which had Tamaki wondering if what they where doing to him earlier wasn't considered being their toy, what else they had in mind. Anticipation once again began to rise in him.

Hikaru removed his fingers and gave the blonde a quick kiss on the lips. He then sat on Tamaki's stomach, his back facing him while Kaoru crawled to the edge of the bed where the blonde's legs were. A hand on his crotch sent flames down his groin and one of the twins proceeded to pull his zipper down. Never before had Tamaki been so glad to have been disrobed by someone other than his own person.

His pants were then pulled down and the twins wasted no time with his boxers. He gulped, half not-believing that they were doing this.  
Tamaki got all the reality check he needed when a tongue lapped up the side of his dick. It was a terse lick, as though Hikaru was deciding on how he wanted to do it. The pause was enough to drive Tamaki mad.

Hikaru's breath was hot on his cock and the blonde could only hold his breath in anticipation. When he felt the twin's mouth, steamy and wet close over the tip of his head, Tamaki nearly screamed. He pulled against his restraints in need of something to grasp, but to his extreme frustration, found that they still held. He began to writhe when the twin's tongue grazed over the tip. The precum that Hikaru licked up was evident of his pleasure. A brief pause in the actions allowed Tamaki to wonder what Kaoru was doing. It didn't take long for him to get an answer. The blonde felt a wet digit prod itself into his entrance.

"K-kaoru!"

Tamaki could almost see the fore-mentioned twin's devilish smile. Another finger was added and the torture of his dick continued.  
Hikaru was licking up the blonde's member at a tormenting rate as the fingers began to pump and scissor in his only thing Tamaki could do was spread his legs wider and cry out at the double assault (no pun intended).

Tamaki's wrists were red by the time he felt a tongue flick underneath his foreskin and he whimpered when he felt the warmth of Kaoru's fingers leave his ass. They were soon replaced with a tongue, to Tamaki's not so much un-pleasurable shock.

"Aa-ah! S-_stop_!"

The plea sounded extremely inviting, even to his own ears and neither twin stopped. Tamaki continued to writhe with the sensational feelings that were coursing through his body. With Hikaru going down his dick like there was no tomorrow and Kaoru, he was currently dragging his tongue up Tamaki's balls.

Dear Kami-sama, he was going to burst any second.

With the twins' mouths so hot and talented it was no surprise that his succumbed to one of the best orgasms he had ever experienced and his hot seed shot into Hikaru's mouth moments later.

"Hikaru … Kaoru …" He gasped, his chest still heaving up and down. They grinned.

"Let us finish and then you can thank us," Hikaru said as he got off of the blonde's stomach and crawled to where his brother was on the bed.  
It was then that Tamaki realized that neither of the twins had gotten rid of their own "problems." Which didn't leave much to the imagination of what they were about to do next.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist. Tamaki couldn't keep his eyes off of the formers hands as he drew circles around the younger twin's mid-section. He went lower until he was rubbing his palm against Kaoru's waxing erection.

"Mmm …"

Kaoru arched his back and allowed his zipper to be pulled down by his brother. Hikaru swirled his tongue around the sensitive skin on the back of the younger twin's neck, earning small gasps from the latter.

The scene was somehow more erotic than the first one. Tamaki's already flushed face turned a deeper shade of red, unsure of what made this scene so different. Perhaps it was how sensually they moved, Hikaru still sucking on his brother's neck while pulling down his pants and boxers in one slow movement. Perhaps it was how Kaoru would lightly breathe out his brother's name every time he was touched in a sensitive place as though that was the first time they had done something like that when it obviously wasn't. Whatever the reason, Tamaki was getting hard again and he knew the twins were probably going slowly just to torment him.

Hikaru then took his lips off of Kaoru's shoulder and stuck a finger into his mouth followed by another. Tamaki didn't have to guess what he was about to do next.

"Unh! Hikaru !" Kaoru gasped and bit his lip as his brother 's fingers penetrated his ass. The younger twin's hips moved forward every time Hikaru thrust his fingers up inside of him. Every pant Kaoru made, the harder Tamaki got.

Hikaru withdrew his fingers and wrapped his arm around his brother's waist.

"So how do you want to do this?" He murmured into the back of Kaoru's neck. Tamaki blinked. "What?"

Kaoru spoke. "Do you want me to ride you or fuck you and have Hikaru screw me?"

Hikaru nodded. "We're fine either way, 'cause I know how much Kaoru likes to have his ass filled."

"Hikaru!"

It was like they were back at the host club, only the suggestion was far more corrupt than what the twins would have said in front of their fangirls. They both turned towards the blonde, waiting for an answer. Tamaki had been struck mute. The twins sensed that and shared an identical glance.

"I'll tell you what; we'll treat you this time," Kaoru stated, moving his position from in front of Tamaki's legs to hovering above his midsection.

He didn't have time to think about when Kaoru meant by "this time" before the younger twin parted his butt cheeks and slowly slid down on Tamaki's dick. Tamaki moaned at the feeling of Kaoru's inner walls so tight around his member, almost sucking him in. And It was evident that Kaoru felt something similar as well. Red, swollen lips were parted in a silent gasp. His eyes were half-closed and filled with lust as damp hair stuck to his face, matted with sweat. Tamaki didn't have much time to appreciate the image before he felt the blunt tip of Hikaru's penis slick with precum push through his entrance. The older twin groaned and dug his fingers into the blonde's hips.

Tamaki wasn't sure what felt better, the feeling of Kaoru's tight ass surrounding his dick or Hikaru's hardness pushing through the rings of muscle in his own anus. Hikaru brought his dick halfway out of his entrance and slammed in at the same time Kaoru thrust his hips downward on the blonde's own penis. Tamaki threw his head back and moaned, having never felt anything so _good._

The twins felt the same way too, both of them panting and what a strange trio they made. When Hikaru would slam deep into Tamaki, Kaoru would move his hips downward almost reaching Tamaki's balls. Soon, nothing was heard but pants and gasps and the lewd sound of skin smacking against skin.

Tamaki felt the hardened tip of the older twin's penis ram against a sensitive bundle of nerves and it was as though every hair stood up on his body.

"_Ah _… !"

It was hit again and Tamaki felt as though he were going to lose his mind for the second time that evening. He was being edged on so closely. He wanted Hikaru to fuck him harder and faster to get to his climax.

As though Hikaru heard the un-spoken command, his thrusts became faster and his aim was directly at that sensitive spot. Tamaki could feel his balls tightening. It didn't take long for his semen to shoot into Kaoru's ass. Kaoru came shortly followed and after a few thrusts Hikaru did as well.  
Heat enveloped Tamaki as his once ragged breathing evened and he floated into a deep sleep.

-o0o-

When Tamaki woke up he could feel two warm bodies pressed against either side of him. It took him a few seconds to realize who the bodies were. Groggily, he opened his eyes to find golden ones staring into his. Suddenly, he remembered that the whole reason he was there was because he was tricked.

"Hikaru … Kaoru …" he started, facing each twin as he said their name.

The accusation died in his throat. The twins obviously enjoyed themselves, Hell, _he _obviously enjoyed himself so why ruin the happiness? But the twins sensed what he was about to say and shared a glance.

"Milord—"

"Don't worry about it." Tamaki flashed them one of his infamous grins and the twins felt oddly reassured. The room settled into a comfortable silence with no one really concentrated on anything but the warmth of the body next to him. Then suddenly, light laughter arose from Kaoru as he buried his face into Tamaki's shoulder. Both of the older males stared at him, clearly not finding anything humorous.

"I just realized something," Kaoru said, seeing their confused glances, "you finally told us apart."

Hikaru blinked and then joined his brother in the fit of laughter. Tamaki had to admit that it was pretty ironic. After almost two years of him trying to tell them apart, it took sex for him to do so. Eventually the silence returned and the twins positioned themselves more securely more closely to the blonde. Maybe being the twins' toy wouldn't be so bad, he thought before he drifted to sleep for the second time that night.


End file.
